The Devil's Girl
by sugar.and.cupcakes
Summary: She's a bubbly high school senior who just wants to help. He's a grouchy guy in his early 20s who wants nothing to do with her whatsoever. Together they will fall in love and embark on the emotional roller coaster of a lifetime. (Human AU, Yuri/Satan)
1. Opposites Don't Attract

**A/N: I understand that sometimes I change tense- and that's because some things remain true in the present, like the fact that Shiro is older than Yuri.**

 _Satan_

It was the goddamn snowman sweater. It was dark gray and looked about a size too big on her. It hung several inches over the top of her red, wool skirt. And she was wearing fluffy, white earmuffs. Never mind the earmuffs and the snowman sweater, she was short and skinny with copious amounts of dark brown hair. Definitely not my type. Or, so I thought.

"Watch where you're going!" I growled, bending over to pick up my spilled bag of groceries.

"S-sorry!" she stammered, bending down as well to help me. She picked up a loaf of French bread and handed it to my shyly. "I really am very sorry, sir. I didn't see you there."

"Of course you didn't," I muttered, taking the loaf and pushing it fiercely back into the bag.

"Daddy! Have you finally found a pretty lady?" asked a voice from several feet below my line of sight. I looked down to see my oldest son, Mephisto. Behind him were his brothers, Astaroth and Amaimon. A small smile stretched my lips.

"A-are they your sons?" asked the girl with a tiny smile. I noticed she had several small moles on her face.

"Yeah," I said gruffly.

Mephisto ran up and looked up at her. There was only about a two foot height difference- told you she was tiny.

"Hi, pretty lady!" he said.

Astaroth walked up to her as well. "Did Daddy have to fight a dragon to rescue you?"

The girl looked surprised but pleased. "N-no! I just bumped into him. My name's Yuri. What are your names?" she asked, crouching down to get on eye level with them.

"I'm Mephisto and this is my little brother Astaroth! The shy one over there is Amaimon!" Mephisto introduced, giving Yuri a bow.

"Well, aren't you the gentleman?" she giggled.

I cleared my throat. "Mephisto, Astaroth. We really should be going," I said.

Yuri blushed fiercely and stood up. "S-sorry about that, sir…" she said, stumbling over her words.

"Don't stutter," I said, "It's unbecoming."

I watched her temper flare up. "Well, excuse you! You're the one who's been nothing but rude to me! I apologized to you twice for bumping into you and you act like I've committed some federal offense!" she exclaimed, balling her fists.

I couldn't help it. The laugh escaped my mouth before I even knew it was coming. "Oh, come on, kid! You're in high school or something, right?"

"I'm eighteen!" she squeaked.

I gave her forehead a push, sending her back a couple feet. "You've got temper, kid-,"

I was cut off by some high and mighty voice from behind her. "Yuri! Who's this you're talking to?"

She turned around and saw a tall, blonde guy approaching. He had long hair and was dressed in all white. He gave me the once-over and seemed to disapprove.

"O-oh! Arthur! Hi… this is… um… I actually don't know his name…"

My lips parted in a smirk. "My name is Satan," he said.

This Arthur figure looked absolutely appalled at this. Yuri seemed mildly surprised but mostly indifferent.

"You, foul demon! Keep your filthy influences away from this pure, young soul!" he said, brandishing an accusatory figure.

Now she looked uncomfortable. "Arthur, please… don't do this," she said quietly.

"Was he bothering you, Yuri?" he asked.

"No! I just bumped into him, that's all! He wasn't trying to do anything bad, I promise!" she told him earnestly.

Shock rippled through my mind. Had this girl just defended me? Even though I'd been a complete and utter ass to her? What a weird girl.

Mephisto liked the idea of joining her and piped up with his opinion as well. "Yeah! Daddy didn't do anything wrong! He was just going to finally get a nice lady friend!"

"Mephisto, please," I said, trying to intervene.

"Definitely! He fought a dragon to rescue her!" Astaroth added, looking completely convinced of his claim.

Arthur put an arm around Yuri and pulled her protectively to his chest. "I do not care what your excuses are! This woman is the daughter of a priest and I will not allow her to be defiled!"

Poor thing. She looked like she wanted to melt into the ground and disappear.

I leaned in dangerously close to him and grinned, revealing my unusually sharp teeth. "Take her. I have no interest in a twig of a kid like her anyway," I said, before turning around swiftly and walking away with Mephisto, Astaroth, and Amaimon in tow.

"You should've been nicer to her!" Mephisto reprimanded.

I sighed. "Why? She's obviously got an over-protective boyfriend and I want no part in that at all."

On this particular occasion, I was wrong. Very wrong indeed. I hate being wrong. Almost as much as I hated her on that snowy December day.

 _Yuri_

Argggh! He makes me so mad! Why the heck was he so rude to me?! I didn't do anything wrong! I even helped pick up his stupid French bread! _Ooh, I hate that stupid, stupid Satan so much!_ I thought angrily as Arthur walked me back towards my house.

"Honestly, Yuri. You should take better care of yourself. You never know where demons are hiding," he said, keeping his arm around me.

This was Arthur Auguste Angel- my boyfriend. Don't get me wrong, I liked Arthur and I thought he was cute but sometimes he was just so… overbearing. He probably thought I couldn't do anything for myself.

"I just bumped into him," I muttered defensively.

"That was his grand plan! And then he was going to seduce you into sin!"

I laughed. "Trust me. The last thing he wants is to seduce me! He seemed to hate me without even having really met me!"

"That's what he wanted you to think," Arthur said knowledgably, "Anyway, your friend is at your house. That's why I came out to get you," he said.

I brightened up considerably at this. "Shiro?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes," he said, "Shiro Fujimoto."

I grinned happily and the thought of Satan was pushed to the back of my mind. When we reached my house, a two-story light blue thing, I saw Shiro waiting outside. He was smoking (of course). I broke from Arthur's embrace and ran up to Shiro, throwing my arms around him.

"Hi!" I exclaimed, snuggling into him.

He laughed and ruffled my hair. "Hey, short stuff."

I laughed and looked up, his brown eyes meeting my teal ones. "Let's go do something fun!"

He crumpled his cigarette in one hand and threw it in the outside trash. "Alright. What do you want to do?"

Shiro Fujimoto is a couple years older than me and the best friend I'd ever had. We met back when I was in kindergarten and he was in second grade. He didn't like me at first but eventually we really started to hit it off. In fact, we even ended up getting best friends necklaces. We still wear them.

"Hmm… let's go people watch at the café!" I decided, tugging him with me back onto the street, "BYE ARTHUR!" I shouted, waving to my boyfriend.

Once we were out of earshot, Shiro turned to me. "Why are you dating him, Yuri? He's so uptight."

"I like him," I told my friend, striding confidently toward our favorite café. But I don't think he was paying attention because I saw him staring at some poor girl's chest.

I stood on tiptoe and slapped the back of his head. "Don't you dare perv on some innocent young girl!" I hissed.

"Ow," was his only response.

Once we got to the café and sat down at our favorite window seat he took a sip of his coffee and asked our usual question. "Meet anyone interesting today?"

I blinked. "Now that you mention it, I did meet someone interesting today…"


	2. It's Not Because I Like You or Anything

**A/N: Hello again! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story! Please read and review this latest chapter!**

 _Satan_

I lived in a stone house that was three stories high. Four if you included the basement. It was kind of gothic, complete with gargoyles. Don't look at me, I didn't ask for the house. But it was the cheapest place I could find where I could let three little boys run rampant. And that brings us to the subject of my sons. Mephisto and Amaimon were both born to the same mother, a complete nut job named Lamia who dyed their hair purple (Mephisto) and green (Amaimon) before I could even raise a finger. Permanently. Anyway, Mephisto was 5 and Amaimon was 3. Lamia was my long-time girlfriend since I was sixteen but she broke up with me after Astaroth was born a couple months after Amaimon. Poor kid, he inherited my naturally gray hair. Well, I don't know if I necessarily felt bad about cheating on Lamia. Like I said, she was a complete nut job. Astaroth was born to my other girlfriend (also crazier than most mental institute patients). I mean, who names their kid after a seriously fucked up demon in the Bible. Besides my parents. And Lamia. I guess it must run in the family. And in all honesty, I didn't mind raising the three of them on my own. They were all good kids.

However, now I was getting a little bit fed up with them.

"Daddy! Daddy! Are we gonna see that pretty lady again?" Mephisto asked excitedly, plopping down on his bubblegum pink stool.

All four of us were in my square, very gray kitchen. It had everything a kitchen should have and one extra oven. But that was okay with me. I love to cook. Astaroth was sitting on the kitchen rug and drawing something with his crayons. Amaimon was feeding treats to his pet hamster- Behemoth.

"No, we are not going to see Miss Yuri again," I said, chopping up strawberries on a white cutting board.

"But if you saved her from a dragon that means it's true love!" Astaroth piped up. I had probably let him watch too many Disney movies.

"I did not save her from a dragon and I am NOT in love with her, nor will I ever be!" I growled with probably too much force than was necessary.

"I thought she was pretty…" Amaimon added, stroking the yellow-furred hamster.

 _Where are my kids getting these strange ideas of beauty?_ I thought, throwing the strawberries in the bowl with the rest of the fruit salad. It wasn't like she was ugly or anything; she was just plain. Not stunningly beautiful in any way, shape, or form.

"It would be best if you three forgot all about Miss Yuri. We are not going to ever see her again," I said, taking the bowl into the dining room.

I returned a minute later and looked down expectantly at them. "Okay?"

Mephisto sighed and answered for his other brothers as well as himself. "Okay, Daddy."

I smiled slightly and handed them all each a colorful, plastic plate. Mephisto had chosen pink, Amaimon had picked green, and Astaroth had selected a dark red. Each plate had a grilled cheese on it. Normally, I would have cooked something else but I was tired tonight and I had a long day at work tomorrow.

I was a car salesman to the people of True Cross. And before you go and make some judgment about my morals, let me tell you this. I knew a hell of a lot about cars. For instance, the dealership I worked for had priced an actually amazing car very low. I sold it to a little old lady who looked like she really needed the thing. And on the other hand, this wealthy asshole came in looking for some exotic, fancy thing. I sold him a shit car that was priced astronomically high. He came in a few days later complaining about how poorly it ran. "But look at it this way," I said, "When people see you driving that car they will know how rich and successful you are. There's no way you'd see a little old lady driving a car like that," I told him. Needless to say, I successfully coerced him into keeping the car. Bad connotations aside, it's a good job and I don't mind the work. To tell the truth, I actually enjoy it quite a lot.

"Is Shura coming over tomorrow?" Mephisto asked through a mouthful of grilled cheese.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," I reprimanded him, "And yes."

Shura Kirigakure was my kids' babysitter. She was okay, I guess. To be truthful, she didn't wear enough clothes and she drank too much. But she was a good person and a good babysitter.

"Maybe she'll play games with us!" Astaroth said excitedly, wiping off his milk mustache.

I smiled and laughed slightly. "Yeah. You haven't played Taboo with her yet, have you?"

Our conversation carried much this way until I glanced up at the clock. It read 7:15. I stood up and started to clear away the plates. "Go get ready for bed, you three. I'll come up to say good night in a minute."

Amaimon dashed into the kitchen and picked up the green hamster ball with Behemoth inside. He flashed me a huge, happy smile and shot up the stairs with his brothers.

I chuckled to myself and put the plastic plates in the sink and the other dishes in the dishwasher. I switched the dishwasher on and then started up the stairs. I could take care of the other dishes tomorrow. Our stairs were carpeted with a pale blue carpet that I had taken a particular liking to. The house had three bedrooms and even though Mephisto could have opted for his own bedroom, he wanted to share a room with his little brothers. I stepped inside and looked around. Mephisto and Amaimon shared a bunk bed and Astaroth had a loft bed on the other side of the room. But of course, little boys do not want to go to bed at 7:30. So they were sitting on the floor in their pajamas, playing with their toys.

"Bed," I said in an exhaustion that can only be known to parents.

"But Daaaaddy! I'm not tired!" Astaroth complained, cuddling a large stuffed animal of a black fuzzball. Apparently it was some kind of Japanese spirit called a Coal Tar.

"Don't care. Go to bed."

With varying amounts of rebellion, I eventually got all three into bed. I switched on the white shaded lamp on one of the small tables.

"Good night, boys," I said, smiling slightly.

"Good night, Daddy!" they chorused.

I stepped outside and closed the door behind me. By now, all thoughts of Yuri had completely disappeared from my head.

 _Yuri_

Shiro had told me to avoid Satan at all costs. And trust me, if I wasn't such a philanthropist- I would have! But Dad's always telling me to help the less fortunate- that's why we do food and clothing drives at his church. And Satan couldn't be more than five years older than me and he had three kids! Three adorable, sweet kids! It had to be difficult to support all three of them and himself. Which is why, against my better judgment, I went out and bought things I thought three little boys would want and need. And that's why I showed up at his house a couple days after our encounter in the snow.

Sending little puffs of white steam into the air as I trudged up to his house, I rang the doorbell. For a minute, nobody answered.

"Maybe he's not home…" I said quietly.

But lo and behold, the door swung open and I was staring into the face of the Devil for the second time this week. Well, not the literal Devil. This time, I couldn't help but notice that he was, in a sense, handsome. Long, silver bangs framed his face with the rest of his hair pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his head. Eyes like sparkling sapphires glared down at me. Wait. GLARED?!

"What the hell are you doing here? And how did you find me?" he asked suspiciously, leaning in the doorway.

"There aren't that many Satans in the phonebook!" I retorted. Suddenly I didn't care anymore if he did have very nice, lean muscles or such a tall and slim form.

His gaze traveled down to the large cardboard box I was holding in my thin arms. "What's that? Are you delivering Girl Scout cookies?" he asked, smirking.

Even though it was below freezing outside, I could feel my face getting hot. "No, I'm not! I came here because I wanted to help you! You're not that much older than me and you have four people to support! That must be really hard!" I exclaimed.

His eyes widened. "Did you… buy me stuff, shrimp?"

"Well, I bought your kids stuff," I muttered, embarrassment beginning to kick in.

"There's no need to treat me like a charity act," he growled and was about to slam the door in my face when someone shouted: "WAIT!"

A girl with magenta hair and bleached blonde bangs bounced to the door. She was a very… uh, full-figured individual. She punched Satan in the shoulder. "Don't be an ass, Satan. This nice girl is trying to help you! You can't just slam the door in her face. Now, invite her inside and make her a nice cup of hot chocolate."

Satan looked like he would rather throw himself into a pit of snakes than invite me inside and make me a cup of hot chocolate. He sighed and stepped inside. "Okay. Come on in, Yuri."

I stepped into the warmth of his home happily and looked around. It was quite a nice house. The front door opened onto a living room in which his three sons were playing with action figures on the rug. I smiled brightly at them.

"Hey, there. I'm Shura Kirigakure. What's your name?" asked the girl.

I blinked and turned to her. "I'm Yuri Egin! Thank you for rescuing me out there!"

She laughed. "No problem."

Then it hit me. This woman was Satan's GIRLFRIEND and probably the MOTHER of at least one of his sons. "S-so… how do you know Satan?" I asked. Even though all the signs were right there, I didn't want to believe that Satan had a girlfriend. I had no idea why.

"Oh, I babysit his kids while he's at work," she explained.

I laughed and felt a wave of relief wash over me. "Oh, okay! For a minute, I thought you might be his girlfriend!"

She made a gagging noise. "No way! He is SO not my type!"

At that moment, Mephisto looked up and noticed me standing there with Shura. "PRETTY LADY!" he cried, rushing over to me.

Astaroth and Amaimon looked up as well and they were soon hugging my legs as well.

I giggled. "Hi, guys!"

"Daddy said we wouldn't see you again!" Amaimon told me, speaking to me for the first time.

"Well, here I am!"

They were so cute. Mephisto wore a pair of white sweat pants and a big pink hoodie. Amaimon was dressed in green footie pajamas with a candy pattern. And Astaroth had on an oversized red flannel shirt that looked like a dress on him. I ruffled their hair in turn and tried not to think about how Mephisto and Amaimon ended up with interestingly colored hair.

"I brought presents!" I trilled, walking to the single brown sofa and plopping down. I laid the cardboard box on the floor and they began to swarm over it.

Shura sat down next to me and I noticed Satan leaning against the far wall.

We watched them take out all the things I had bought. Toys, picture books, crayons, stuffed animals, movies, coloring books, stickers. I think I had covered all the bases.

Shura clapped me on the back. "Damn, Egin! You sure are sweet!"

I laughed nervously. "Well, I think it's important that such cute kids have everything a little boy could want," I stammered.

"Yeah, thanks," Satan said quietly, crossing his arms. His normally pale cheeks were tinted red.

I smiled brightly up at him. "You're welcome! It's my pleasure!"

When I went home that night, with Satan's number tucked in my pocket, my dad asked me why I looked so happy.

"Well, Dad," I said, "I think I may have made a new friend today."

But then again, he could still be a bastard. Only time would tell.


	3. Satan and Yuri Prynne

_Satan_

How did it happen? How did that fucking Yuri Egin walk away with my number?! Not wanting to blame my own shortsightedness, I decided to blame Shura. She caused a lot of my problems anyway. For instance, she was usually the reason I was out of alcohol when I really wanted it. And so I thought that maybe if I forgot about Yuri Egin's existence- she would actually disappear from my life. I was wrong. After she had so kindly- note the sarcasm dripping from my voice- spoiled all three of my kids she was all they would talk about. As if it wasn't bad enough before.

So there I was, sitting on my couch and blocking out Mephisto's neverending ramblings when the phone rang. I sighed and stood up, stretching. I strode over to the phone and picked it up. "You've reached 666-666-6666. How can I help you?" I said in a monotone.

"H-hi!" squeaked a familiar voice from the other line.

Oh no.

I groaned and rubbed my temple with my free hand. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"I was just calling to check in on you and say hi!" she said.

I could almost see her blushing. That brought a cynical smirk to my face. "I'm fine and so are my kids. If that's all then I'll just-,"

"WAIT!" she exclaimed, trying to keep me from hanging up.

"What?"

"C-can't we try and be friends? I know we got off on the wrong foot but… I don't think you're a bad guy! Your kids are really sweet and they have to get it from somewhere, right? And for some reason- I don't think it's from their moms. But anyway! We should try to be friends!"

I had prepared a sarcastic response but it died somewhere between my brain and my mouth. I stood, frozen with my phone against my ear. This girl wanted to be my friend. I didn't really have any friends. Unless you counted Shura but I wouldn't. "Why? Unless you're going to keep stopping unexpectedly by my house then I don't see any reason, too," I said coolly before punching the hang up button.

"Who was that?" Mephisto asked, looking up from his board game.

"Telemarketer," I muttered, trying to push away the gut-wrenching guilt I now felt. She had only wanted to help and I'd been an ass to her. I shook my head and sank back down into my couch. I needed to get out of the house. I picked up my phone again and dialed Shura's number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Yoohoo! This is Shura Kirigakure!"

"Hey, Shura. Can I get you to watch my kids for like an hour or so?"

"Satan! Hey! And, sure! I'm just at home watching _Friends_ re-runs! I'll be right over!"

I hung up and slipped my phone into my pocket. I turned to my kids and smiled. "I've got to go out for a while. Shura's going to come over and watch you."

Amaimon got up and hugged my legs. "Bye, Daddy," he said quietly. I got hugged by the other two as well.

The door opened several minutes later and Shura stepped inside. I had given her a key to my house a while ago. She waved and took off her white scarf and black overcoat. Her face was bright red from the cold and she was smiling brightly. "Hi, Satan! Hi, kids!" she said.

I put on my navy coat and handed Shura a fifteen-dollar bill. "Thanks for coming over on such short notice."

"No problem!" she told me, lifting up Amaimon with one arm and putting away the bill with the other.

I gave them a final wave before starting out into the cold. I closed the door behind me and trudged through the snowy streets in the dark of night. It was only about six but the sun went down so early this time of year it was seriously dark. I passed in and out of the pools of light cast by street lamps.

"W-why is he so mean to me, Shiro?" asked Yuri Egin.

I whirled around, trying to find the source of her voice. I spotted her on a park bench, with her head resting on the shoulder of none other than Shiro Fujimoto. I knew him because he had attended school with Shura. The two of us had never gotten along and there was more than one occasion when I wanted to stab him. But seeing him with his arm around Yuri's shoulders like that- that made me angrier at him than I'd ever been before.

 _No,_ I thought, _I'm not angry. I'm jealous._

 _Yuri_

I walked into school the next day, feeling more than a little down in the dumps. I had really thought that Satan and I could be friends. We didn't have to be the way Shiro and I were but we didn't have to hate each other. So I trudged into my first hour with my hands in the pockets of my oversized blue hoodie.

"Hey, Egin! Where's your scarlet letter?" shouted a voice from across my math classroom.

I turned around slowly and put my hands on my hips. "Michelle, I am not in the mood for you or your crap today," I said sharply.

Michelle. How I loathed her. She was smart, pretty, and good at everything. Except for the fact that she was mean to everyone and she considered other people to be nothing more than ants.

"It's not crap. Everyone knows how you're stringing three boys along now. I saw you getting cozy with the chem lab assistant yesterday. And if you didn't notice, there was some hot older guy glaring _jealously_ at the two of you."

Chem lab assistant? Does she mean SHIRO? Oh hell no.

I took a threatening step towards Michelle. "Shiro's just my friend. And I don't even know what 'hot older guy' you're talking about."

Her lips parted in a smirk. "Oh reeeeeally? Long, silver hair, blue eyes, tall, dressed in black? That doesn't ring a bell?"

I blanched. I knew whom she was talking about. But why had Satan been staring jealously at Shiro and I yesterday? Satan hated my guts! However, that wasn't my current problem.

"You little liar!" she sneered, "You do know who I'm talking about."

"Wait," said one of our other classmates, "You said Yuri was stringing along three boys. Who's the third?"

"That blonde guy that walks you home every so often. He's always making speeches about chivalry and protecting you," Michelle told the other.

"I only have one boyfriend. His name is Arthur Auguste Angel. He's the blonde guy. Shiro Fujimoto is my best friend. And the other guy… he hates me. We are not in a relationship," I said, fighting back tears of rage.

Michelle laughed like a hyena and slapped a piece of paper onto the front of my hoodie. On it, she had written a capital letter A in a red pen. There was a chorusing 'oooh' from the class.

"There. Now you can't lead any more innocent boys astray. You know what, Egin? I didn't expect the daughter of a priest to act like a slut! But maybe, I should have. Maybe you want to be rebellious and different from your strict father. Is that why you're such a COMMON WHORE? And you're not even pretty! You're just an ugly brunette with a spotted face and no figure at all. But maybe you've got so many guys because you're so easy! Is that it, Egin?! Or should I say, HESTER PRYNNE?"

I felt my face getting hot and the tears bubbling up around my eyes. I tore the paper from my chest and thrust it to the ground before sprinting out of the room with my eyes burning. The laughter of my classmates followed me out of the class like a disease. I tore through the crowds of people and dashed into the girl's bathroom. I ran into the last stall and slammed the door behind me. I latched it tightly and sank down onto the toilet seat before breaking down.

The tears wouldn't stop coming. I sobbed and sobbed into my hands without ceasing. And somewhere in there, I threw up into the toilet. It was like my body was trying to get rid of the day's events. All throughout my life, I'd kept a clean reputation and had been generally well-liked by my peers. And now, everything I'd worked for was crashing down around my head. I knew my father would hear about this. He always did. Besides, Michelle's family went to his church. There would be no escaping retribution.

After what seemed like hours, the tears ceased. I sniffled and wiped my eyes. I pulled my knees to my chest and pressed my head against my legs.

"Yuri? Please come out. I know you're in there," said my favorite voice.

"Sh-Shiro?! You shouldn't be in here! This is a GIRLS' bathroom!" I said, trying to hide the despair.

"Don't care. I'm here to take you home."

I stood up and leaned against the wall of the stall. "I don't wanna go home. Dad's gonna lose his shit."

He sighed. "I heard about what happened. I told your chemistry teacher that you'd thrown up in first hour and had been hiding out in the girls' bathroom ever since. He told me to take you to the office and have your dad pick you up."

"No way. I don't want to see Dad."

"I know you don't. Which is why I'm going to take you out of here to wherever you want to go. Your hour is the only hour I work here, anyway."

I opened the door and peered shyly out. "But what about your college classes?"

He pulled me out of the stall and wrapped me up in a huge bear hug. "I can skip a couple classes to help out my best friend."

I smiled up at him. "Have I ever told you how absolutely wonderful you are?"

He grinned. "You could stand to mention it more often."

"You don't believe any of those horrible things Michelle said about me, do you?" I asked quietly.

"Of course not," he said, kissing the top of my head.

I nodded and pulled back. "Good."

And in that moment, I couldn't help but wonder what Satan would say if he found out about all the awful things Michelle said.


	4. I Don't Hate You

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading chapter four of my story! I hope that you review!**

 _Satan_

It was December 15, and I was walking home from work. I had my hands in my pockets and was mentally congratulating myself on fooling another miserly bastard. It had been fun. On my way home I stopped to look at a large, stone fountain in the middle of one of True Cross's many squares. It cast dancing, colored lights and several statues of angels stood at the top. I was about to keep walking when I noticed someone sitting on the rim of the fountain. Her knees were pulled tight to her chest and she had her arms wrapped protectively around her torso. A dark curtain of hair obscured her face. I recognized her immediately.

I changed my course of direction and started striding quickly towards her. "Yuri?" I called out.

She started at the sound of her name and looked up to see me approaching. I stopped in front of her.

"Why are you out by yourself so late?" I asked worriedly.

"Doesn't matter," she murmured, pushing more hair in front of the left half of her face.

I grabbed her shoulder immediately and wrenched her around to face me. With my free hand I pushed back her hair to reveal all of her face. She stared up at me in terror with one swollen-shut eye. A blue and purple bruise had bloomed around it. Rage rumbled within me and threatened to flood out of my eyes, nose, and mouth. My voice trembled with forced calm as I spoke my next words.

"Who did this to you, Yuri?"

Tears bubbled up in her right eye and spilled over her cheek. "A-at school… Michelle s-said that… that I was sleeping w-with three… three different b-boys. Arthur f-found out and h-he…he hit me…" she sobbed, her body shaking in my grasp.

"Where does he live?" I asked urgently with my nails digging into her shoulder.

"21 D-Dove Street…" she stammered. She looked so sad and broken. And it made me beyond furious. I had a wrath that could shake mountains and trigger tsunamis.

"Stay right here, okay? Do not move. Don't go home. Don't go to anyone else's house," I told her, touching her cheek gently, "I will be right back. I promise that I will be right back."

I let go of her and started a mad dash toward Dove Street. I pumped my arms as fast as I could and made a sharp right turn. The cold wind whipped my face but it was the least of my worries. Someone had hurt Yuri and that made me angrier than I had ever been in my entire life. I made a skidding turn onto Dove Street and looked wildly between the house numbers. Number 21 was directly in front of me. I ran up and slammed my fist into the dark wood so hard I probably made a dent. The door opened and Arthur opened it looking as fussy and irritated as ever.

"What do you- You're that demon!" he exclaimed. He attempted to slam the door in my face but I shoved my foot into the crack before he could.

I pushed the door open wide and muscled my way into his house. He stepped back, looking alarmed. With gritted teeth, I pulled my fist back. WHAM!

He staggered away from me into an end table, blood dripping from his mouth.

I advanced on him. There was certainly more where that came from.

"Who the hell are you?" he snarled, groping around on the end table for something.

"You hurt Yuri! For that I'll make you pay!" I shouted, kneeing him in the stomach.

He snatched a gun off the table and pointed it straight at my head. "She deserved what she got!" he said, spitting up blood onto his white shirt.

I froze, unsure of what to do. Would he really shoot me? Well, it isn't like I hadn't been shot at before. We stood like that for what felt like hours. I had to do something. I jumped forward and slapped the gun out of his hands to where it fell to the ground several feet away from us. Without his weapon, he sighed and held up his hands.

"Okay. I give up," he said bitterly, through a mouthful of blood.

I shoved him into the wall for good measure before striding out of his house and down the street. When I was back at the square Yuri was exactly where I left her. I jogged up to her and looked down at her small form.

"I'm back," I said.

She looked up and sniffed. "Wh-why are you being so nice to me? You hate me…"

I blinked and brushed a few strands of dark hair out of her face. "I…I don't hate you, Yuri."

 _Yuri_

There I was, looking up at his face when he did the completely unexpected. He leaned down and kissed me. My eyes widened in shock as his lips caressed mine. Why in the world was he kissing me?! Every time we talked he was awful to me! But despite myself, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I let my uninjured eye close and felt his hands around my waist. In my life, I had kissed my few boyfriends. I had even kissed Arthur. But I had never kissed or been kissed like this. There was a desperate passion made evident as he ran his tongue gently across my lower lip. My eye widened and I parted my lips mostly in pure shock. He deepened our kiss with a strong confidence I had never known before. But too soon, I had to breathe. I pulled away and stared at him, breathing heavily. He smiled slightly and scooped me up princess-style in his arms.

"Come back to my house tonight," he said.

"Okay," I replied. Needless to say, I was still in shock.

He started off towards his house and I snuggled against his chest. I could hear his heart beating. It was steady and comforting. I closed my eyes and let myself be absorbed by his warmth.

"We're here," he whispered after a few minutes. He pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"YURIII!" shouted Mephisto, Astaroth, and Amaimon in sync.

I smiled brightly and waved at them. "Hi, boys!"

Shura stood up from the couch and her eyes widened at the sight of my injury. 'Don't worry about it,' I mouthed at her. She nodded and turned to Satan's sons who were now gathered around him and me.

"Come on, boys. It's time for bed. Your daddy and Yuri have important grown-up things to talk about," she said, shooing them gently upstairs.

There was a chorus of 'awws' but Shura eventually got them into bed.

Satan laid me down gently on the couch and then crouched beside me. "We need to treat that injury of yours. He turned to Shura. "Can you get a cold washcloth?"

She nodded and jogged off into the kitchen. When she returned she handed the washcloth to Satan. "What happened to you, Egin?" she asked.

Satan pressed the cold compress over my eye and answered so I wouldn't have to. "Some bitch at her high school was spreading rumors that she was sleeping with a lot of different guys. Her boyfriend found out and hit her," he said in a forced calm, drawing his fingers down the side of my face.

"That bastard! Did you give him a good pounding, Satan?" asked Shura.

"You can bet I did," he said. He stood up and picked up a fuzzy blanket from the coffee table. He unfolded it and laid it over me.

Shura smiled sadly at me. "I'm sorry, Egin. Well I gotta go."

Satan handed her some bills and she tucked them into the pocket of her shorts. She waved to us and walked out the door, closing it gently behind her.

"You'll be okay here, right?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

He smiled and ruffled my hair. "Come get me if there's anything you need." He turned around and started toward the stairs but I caught his sleeve before he could.

"S-Satan?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?"

I looked away and blushed deeply. "W-will you… stay by my side…until I fall asleep?" I asked embarrassedly.

He chuckled and laid down on the couch next to me. Somehow, we were able to lie next to each other in the small space. I curled up next to him and rested my head on top of his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair and wrapped his free arm around my waist. Slowly I fell into a deep, deep sleep. I felt safe in his arms. Safer and more free than I had ever felt in the arms of Arthur.

"So if Yuri's Aurora, does that make us the fairies?"

I opened my eyes slowly and pulled myself up to a sitting position. The now dry and warm washcloth slipped off my face. Astaroth, Amaimon, and Mephisto were standing in front of me, looking interestedly up at me.

"No way! She can't be Sleeping Beauty if she woke up without being kissed!" Mephisto reprimanded Astaroth.

"She's pretty enough to be Sleeping Beauty," Amaimon said quietly.

I giggled. "Hi, boys. How's your hamster, Amaimon?" I asked. Last time I had been over here he hadn't stopped holding his hamster.

"Behemoth is good," he said bashfully.

I smiled and stood up. "Where's your daddy?"

"Daddy's in the kitchen, making breakfast!" Mephisto told me proudly.

"Is he a good cook?" I asked.

"He's the best!" Astaroth asserted.

I smiled and walked into the kitchen. Sure enough, Satan was scrambling eggs. He wore a light blue apron. It reminded me of the fluffy, pink one Shiro had given me once. I had never used it since cooking was not one of my strong suits.

"Good morning," he told me, flashing me a smile.

"Good morning!" I replied, opening his fridge. I pulled out the bacon and began laying some down on a plate.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"Microwaved bacon!"

After breakfast, I returned back to my house and tried to slip in inconspicuously. Maybe Dad wouldn't notice me…

"YURI! Where have you been?!" shouted my dad, marching up to me. He stood in between me and the stairs up to my room.

Damn.

"I was at a friend's house last night!" I said in defense.

"Listen, Michelle's mother called me and said that Michelle told her you'd been doing some very sinful things. And you broke up with Arthur!"

I couldn't help it. I completely lost it. "OH MY GOD, DAD! MY BOYFRIEND JUST GAVE ME A BLACK EYE! OF COURSE I BROKE UP WITH HIM! AND DO YOU SERIOUSLY CARE MORE ABOUT THE FACT THAT THERE'S A RUMOR OF ME DOING BAD THINGS MORE THAN MY INJURY?!"

"If you seriously were sinning so grievously than you got what you deserved!" he shot back.

I screamed in rage and ran past him up the stairs. I hated him! I HATED HIM!


End file.
